Leon Bao
Leon Bao Leon Bao (June 24 2006) see also Saga of Leon Bao Breif discription "Leon Bao, A man of fine tastes and good graces" - Jasper Burma 2008 He used his reputation as a sweet-talker and ladies man to his advantage frequently. Although having more care for his apperance in game than to his income. Leon frequently earned monney - only to squander it all too quickly again. Apperance Leon Bao was commonly known to wear a modified Black Fox Avatar made by Dylor from 2006. The main areas of modification included a tattoo under the left Eye and half of the face made of Stone. He wore this for the huge majority of his time from 2006 - 2009 without reverting to a human avatar or changing species/build in avatar. during 2007 he switched to wearing a hair made by Sylver bu which was long, purple with light violet highlights. It was not uncommon either to see Leon smoking a cigar, because he's also a manly-looking cigar-chomping motherfucker. Tactical Genius Leon who is such a tactical genius he may somehow infiltrate ANY unit onto a battlefield. Even vehicles. Even SQUADRONS of vehicles. Apparently even Titans. The only thing his genius can't handle is cavalry, since it wouldn't make sense. This can cause considerable confusion and consternation to opposing forces as, for example, a 45 foot tall Warhound reveals itself from behind a small bush, or they notice that the door they just attempted to open was in fact a Dreadnaught, leading them to curse the tactical genius. Friendships and Love Life Leon Bao was on the whole a fairly polite character with a gernerally optamistic attitude which many of his commrades, friends and commanders merited apon. During his time playing Second life he was renown for having a 'Silver Tounge' with the ability to negotiate a while through various situations with the popular bonus of being suave and charming. However, Leon Bao was considered "Hot Headed" By the majoraty of people whom knew him, due to him acting in a very snappy way to various comment direcrted to him, he himself considers the majority of his commrades as Brothers or close friends. Examples of this could be; Mich Debs, Sebastion Ogg, Exuvae Hykova, Codas Fisher along with the majority of Black Talon operatives to be his closed friend but aside from that spent many of his days alone. Love life Leon was famously well known for his suave attitude towards women, remarked apon by the majority of females whom knew or encountered he. More commonly however, he was known for his relationship with Lucienne Cosmos and Meleno Fei for their long term envolvement with him. After these relationships ended he dedicated himself to his cause, army and brothers in the Order of Black Talon. Accomplishments Leon created the group known as "Final Fantasy" in the name of his best friend Dk Han, for players who love final fantasy and was last seen to have 68 members (January 22 2008)he has also been merited and rewarded 4 medals for his military service to The Order of Black Talon, and Has recently achived Kane's Badge of Basic Training. Leon has frequently been remarked apon for the high standard of military training he taught, untill the final moments of his Second Life time. Starscream Voom commented "You have alot of paitence, good thing for you, I don't. I would have most likely capped all of them" at the crushendo of what was known as a cumbersum training experience. Leon Bao fought in many battles commonly against GYM, New Rome, ASH, AU, BM, Striatus, Sparta and a cornucopia of other factions. Popular for his renown skill at fighting he was notably seen at such major events as 'The Battle of Martin' along with a long list of remarked upon battles. His war Accomplishments were of a fairly high standard from earning promotions to actual medals for his combat effort. However, leon claims to be no war hero infact he pronounces him self to be a petty Rengeade, theif and rogue, whom is equally sinfull and Lustfull like the rest of us. Millitary status Leon Bao has been in few armies; along with spys and contacts working undercover. He currently swears his alliances to Black Talon and has distinguished himself many times in his time on the Grid. "His name wasn't an uncommon topic of conversation", - Fuddy Rumpler 2009. Black Talon Black Talon was a major part of Leon's Second Life when he joined up in 2006 with Jasper Burma and Jack Westwick. Leon was loyal till the end of his Second Life, his accomplishments were great with Talon, giving himself a name with his commrades. Mich Debs commented on him that "You have true potential to become a real hero, even greater than Copper and I." Lukis Lemuria also stated he was "Undyingly Loyal to those he followed". "Once a Talon. Always a Talon." -TC Flintoff 2009 Eon Exonar during his time at Autumnlong employed Leon as his Apprentice, teaching him to Fight, Train and carry on the Name of Black Talon. Eon was unable to be reach for comments. Banning On July 10th 2009 Leon Bao was banned for offencive language to staff, and in his appeal ticket he informed Harry Linden he would "tear off his head and s**t down his neck" resulting in a Permanant banning of his Account. He went out in a way he felt proud off. Kicking and Swearing. "I think Leon Bao is a pretty cool guy, 'Eh Swears at Harry and doesnt afraid of anything" -Angus Milland 2009 Category:People Category:Class of 2006 Category:Military Groups Category:Black Talon